Battle Arena Toshinden 2
Windows 95 |platform = Arcade, PlayStation, Windows '95|release = Arcade PlayStation Windows 95 |genre = Fighting|mode = Single player, multiplayer|rating = ESRB: Teen}} Battle Arena Toshinden 2 (闘神伝2) is a weapon based 3D fighting game developed by Tamsoft. It was released for the arcades by Capcom, followed by ports to the PlayStation and PC. It is the sequel to Battle Arena Toshinden, and was a departure in that it was developed for the arcades first, where as the original had been console exclusive. An enhanced port/exclusive adaptation named Battle Arena Toshinden URA was released in 1996 for the Sega Saturn. Gameplay The core gameplay remains unchanged from the original Battle Arena Toshinden, but the game does include a simple combo system. The 3D movement was also altered to create slightly better balance in battle; differentiating from the first game, dodge rolling will no longer make the character temporarily immune to the opponent's attack (in the first game, it was possible for a character to dodge straight through even the most deadly attacks). As in the first game, a player falling out of the ring will result in a ring out, only this time, if both players fall out of the ring at the same time, the one who falls out last will be declared the winner. Story Following the discovery of his treachery, Gaia has been branded a traitor and marked for death by Uranus and Master, the respective leaders of the Secret Society, who hold another Battle Arena Toshinden tournament in order to lure him out so that he can be swiftly eliminated by them and their loyal forces. In a complete state of personal desperation, Gaia turns to the previous tournament's fighters for help in having to overthrow his former allies, unaware that the entire situation is a deadly trap/scheme orchestrated by Uranus as she personally seeks to eliminate all who stands in her ambitious way of overthrowing Master and taking the Secret Society for herself. As in the previous tournament, Eiji Shinjo advances to the finals and manages to defeat both Uranus and Master in battle, and even though he is still unable to locate his long-lost older brother Sho, a series of clues are left behind that may lead Eiji to Sho from within the near future. With the deaths of both Uranus and Master, it seems that the Secret Society has been crushed once and for all. However, unbeknownst to the participants, the tournament has secretly been observed through the eyes of the mysterious Vermilion, an agent for the Secret Society's long-time rival criminal group, the Organization, who start to put their own plan for the fighters in motion. Characters Returning Characters *Eiji Shinjo *Kayin Amoh *Sofia *Rungo Iron *Fo Fai *Mondo *Duke B. Rambert *Ellis *Gaia *Sho Shinjo New Characters *Tracy - A notorious New York police officer who likes to fight against criminals with a reckless manner. She is assigned to look into the activities of the Secret Society. *Chaos - An executive of the Secret Society who unexpectedly lost his memories and went completely insane. He is given the orders to eliminate the organization's traitor Gaia. Unlockable Characters *Uranus - A beautiful angel-esque woman who happens to be the second-in-command of the Secret Society. She seeks to overthrow the organization's current leader so that she can take total and absolute control of the Secret Society. She serves as the sub-boss of the game. *Master - A mysterious yet powerful female psychic who leads the Secret Society and seeks to destroy anything that stands in the organization's way of world domination. She serves as the final boss of the game. *Vermilion - An unknown gunfighter who infiltrates the tournament for a shrouded agenda. He is a secret boss in both Battle Arena Toshinden 2 and Toshinden URA. Release A special edition of Toshinden 2, named Battle Arena Toshinden 2 Plus was later released only in Japan for the PlayStation on The Best range (equivalent to the Greatest Hits and Platinum ranges in North America and Europe). It features enhanced graphics, improved control and tweaked CPU AI. It also makes some balancing tweaks to the characters' attacks. An option to save results, option settings and unlocked characters to a memory card was also added. Toshinden 2 was ported to the PC. It is a Windows port of the PlayStation version with arcade graphical fidelity, the ability to play the game in higher resolutions and some additional options, such as the ability to remap all the controls (the PlayStation version only allows the remapping of the shoulder buttons). Unlike the original PlayStation port, it also saves unlocked characters, settings and results. However, the introductory movie was removed. Gallery BAT2-Arcade.jpg|Arcade Flyer BAT2-Plus-Cover.jpg|Plus Edition Cover BAT2-PAL-Cover.jpg|PAL cover BAT2-JP-Cover.jpg|Japanese Cover Category:Games